


Right Here

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post 7x06, post 7X05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Daniel allowed himself to properly look at her for the first time. Her bubbly personality made her seem younger, but her eyes told a different story. He knew there was hurt in her, especially when she looked at Agent May or Coulson. Daisy was someone who felt deeply but hid it well.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this after 7x05 when Daniel/Daisy was not much of a ship for most. I planned it to be porn without plot, but I didn't get to finish it before 7x06 aired and boy did that episode give me material.
> 
> I am sure this will be widely incorrect when we see 7x07 as far as what happened to the Team but stick with it. Also, the second chapter is loosely connected to "Alone" but you do not have to read that to keep up.
> 
> Happy Saturday!

Daniel was getting used to the plane. Agent Coulson called it “puppy” a lot.

“This puppy gets good range,” he said once when Mack asked Agent Simmons about fuel status.

He didn’t understand why Agent Coulson was so proud of his plane at first, but he was starting to. Zephyr One was a beast. Daniel was sure that if he saw it in his time in the sky, he’d think it was a dragon. That made him laugh.

For a plane that size, the Zephyr was quiet, steady, solid. There were no loud sudden bangs, no rattle and shaking while in the air. Agent Johnson would walk through the bridge barefoot in midflight, holding a steaming cup of tea, and not spill even one drop.

She liked walking around barefoot a lot, Daniel noticed. Agent May was constantly telling her to put some shoes on, but Agent Johnson just made a face behind her back and rolled her eyes. She saw Daniel looking one time and winked before walking away.

He didn’t know if he should be feeling this comfortable this soon, but he assumed it was a coping mechanism. There was still spy work he could do. Go through archives and look at long forgotten SSR and Shield files. Daniel expected dusty boxes, but most of the information was on devices they would just tap at. Slightly bigger than Agent Johnson’s phone and covered in glass. He was worried he’d drop one and break it.

“Hey, you’re working that tablet pretty good!” Agent Johnson said, walking toward him.

Daniel looked up. She was barefoot again. Instead of the elephant pants she was wearing a pair of tights, so snug to her body he tried not to stare for too long. The left side of her pants was see-through, and she pulled her phone out of what seemed like a pocket made of mesh before seating in the seat next to him.

“Is that what this is called?” Daniel asked, frowning.

Agent Johnson nodded. “It’s kind of the like the phone I showed you, but it has more capacity.”

“Because it’s bigger?”

She giggled, her nose scrunching up.

“Don’t make fun of me, Agent Johnson. I’m a man out of time.”

“The only thing out of time is you calling me ‘Agent Johnson’,” she said.

“Would you rather I call you ‘Johnson’?”

“Call me Daisy,” she said. “If anything, I should be calling you Agent Sousa. You’re older than me.”

“By one year.”

“Nu-uh! Not if you factor in the jump...grandpa.” Daisy burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth when she saw Daniel’s shocked face.

“That’s why Agent May said you’re probably up to no good when Agent Coulson asked her where you were the other day.”

Daisy pulled her feet up on the chair, hugging her legs. “Oh yeah? Is that what you think too?”

Daniel allowed himself to properly look at her for the first time. Her bubbly personality made her seem younger, but her eyes told a different story. He knew there was hurt in her, especially when she looked at Agent May or Coulson. Daisy was someone who felt deeply but hid it well.

She looked down, clearing her throat. “Anyway, need help with the tablet?”

Daniel smiled, watching her silky hair sway lightly as she got up from her seat. “Sure.”

“Okay so this...” Daisy reached over, knocking his cane to the ground. “Oh, sorry!” She rushed to pick it up, but Daniel gripped her wrist lightly.

He smiled when she looked up at him. “No big deal.” He leaned down and retrieved his cane. “It shouldn’t make you nervous. It’s just something that helps me get around. I’ve accepted it.”

Daisy nodded slowly. Daniel felt her shiver and realized he was still holding her wrist. He let her go gently and she plopped back in her seat, crossing her legs this time.

“It’s like Coulson’s hand,” Daisy said, but it seemed distant, like she was reminding herself of it.

“Agent Coulson has a prosthetic hand?”

Daisy looked up, her eyes widening for a moment. “Uhh...yeah you could say so. He lost his left hand at one point.”

“How did it happen?”

“Mack chopped it off.”

Daniel blinked at her, but Daisy didn’t seem to be joking. “Uhh… I’m sure there’s more to it than what you’ll tell me.”

She smiled. “It saved his life, but he didn’t take it that well. Used to make all these morbid jokes. Take off his prosthetic and just walk around to freak people out with his stump.”

Daniel nodded. “I was told I was one of the lucky ones.”

Daisy looked into his eyes. “You did survive.”

Daniel snorted.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to downplay what you went through. I meant...I’m sure your family was glad you came back, even with an injury.”

“For the longest time I felt like I didn’t deserve that. Like I should have died with the rest.”

Daisy looked down, picking off the nail polish on her right thumb. “I actually...I know what that feels like.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable, Daisy.”

She looked at him, smiling through a few tears. “Guess you’re not that much out of time.”

Daniel chuckled. “I’m assuming Agent Coulson wears a much more advanced prosthetic now. Yoyo too?”

He watched Daisy frown.

“How did you know? About Yoyo.”

“Sometimes she touches things very gently, a little too much. She grips a pen like it’s an egg.”

Daisy smiled. “Hers are newer, so she’s still getting used to them.”

Daniel nodded.

“You know... Jemma could help you with your leg. I mean...not that you need help or need to change it...but if it you wanted to...”

Daniel smiled. “Daisy?”

“Yes, Daniel?”

“I’m okay for now, thank you.”

She nodded slowly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. There was no need for them to fill it. After a while Daisy lowered her legs on the floor and stretched. Daniel coughed when her top rode up, revealing the creamy expanse of her belly.

“I think I’ll call it a night. Are you gonna play with your tablet a while longer?”

Daniel nodded. “Grandpa needs to practice.”

Daisy laughed, clasping her hand over her mouth so not to wake the rest of the team.

“Good night, Daisy.”

She stood and walked around his seat, dragging her hand over the edge. “Good night, Agent Sousa.”

Daniel tried not to, but he couldn’t resist catching a glimpse of her buttocks in those tight pants as she walked away.

She was wearing jeans this time. That’s what she called them, ripped jeans to be exact. Daniel had not been able to hide the shock on his face when Daisy walked into the meeting room with them on.

“Hey Daisy, how much did you pay for those jeans?” Agent Coulson asked.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. “Fifty dollars, why?”

“Fifty for ripped jeans? Should have been half price since they are missing half the material,” Agent Coulson said, turning to wink at Daniel.

He laughed, trying to cover the sound with a short cough.

Daisy rolled her eyes at Agent Coulson and turned to Daniel. She placed her hands on her hips, her adorable nose scrunching up as she tried not to laugh.

“You like his dad jokes, Agent Sousa?”

“Hey, at least they look better than the elephant pants.”

Daisy raised her right eyebrow. “Good to know you like them.”

Daniel felt his face heat up. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, knowing Daisy could tell he was blushing. Agent Coulson saved him by calling Daisy to show her a file.

They worked for a few hours, mostly in silence, going through files and trying to guess the chronicoms’ next move, or jump. Agent Coulson had to leave after a while. Daisy got up from her seat across the round table and sat next to Daniel.

He cleared his throat when his eyes happened to fall on her exposed knee. The right leg of the jeans had one big hole that showed off her knee, while the left leg had multiple, horizontal rips that offered a peek of her upper thigh. Daisy sat cross legged and smiled at him.

“Did you want to try ripped jeans too?”

Daniel looked down when he realized he had been caught staring.

Daisy snorted. “They make them for men too you know.”

“Stop messing with me!”

“I’m serious! But I think getting you into just a normal pair of jeans will be the first battle.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I think I’m okay.”

“Can’t wear three-piece suits if we keep jumping forward in time. At least you got used to sweatpants.”

“They are comfortable,” he said, pulling the waistband.

Daisy made an appreciating sound and Daniel felt himself blush. She ran her eyes up and down his body, staring at the sweatpants, but he didn’t understand why. They were just a plain pair of grey pants with the shield logo on their right side.

“We have different pants if you ever want to work out. They will let you move better.”

“Like the black tights you were wearing?”

Daisy smirked. “I knew you liked those too.”

Daniel cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Daisy. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable—

She placed her right hand over his on the table. “Did I say you made me uncomfortable?”

“I just don’t want to make things weird between us.”

Daisy smiled. “Things are definitely not weird.” She looked down. “And, they could definitely be okay to become…more.” She looked up and Daniel’s breath caught for a moment.

“Daisy, I need help with one of the computer systems,” Jemma said, standing at the door.

They moved back, Daisy removing her hand from on top of his. Daniel missed its warmth. She got up slowly, giving him the chance to admire her long legs.

“Be right there, Jemma.” Daisy walked to the door and turned. “And Daniel, if you had made me uncomfortable, I’d have told Coulson and he would kick your ass.” She winked before ducking away.

Daniel laughed, watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two picks up after Daisy's and May's argument in "Alone", but if you didn't read that you'll still be able to keep up.

Daisy didn’t let go after he carried her to her bunk. She clutched his shirt, so he had no other choice but to lie down with her. The bed was big enough for the two of them, but Daisy rested on his chest as she sobbed. She babbled about Jiayging again, and she kept asking for Coulson to come back.

Daniel didn’t have any stories to tell her this time, and he knew they would not work. He let her cry it out. She fell asleep once she exhausted herself. He rubbed her back gently, closing his eyes. He woke up when he felt her stir.

“Am I crushing you?” Daisy asked, her voice muffled from her hair.

“No, you’re okay.”

She wiggled a little but stayed where she was. “Is your leg fine?”

“Yeah, I sleep with my brace on sometimes, even though I’m not supposed to.” Daniel resumed rubbing her back. “You can go back to sleep. I’m right here.”

“Not sleepy.”

Daniel smiled. He moved her hair out of her face, smiling down at Daisy when she looked up at him.

“I have to ask. Who is this Jiaying you keep mentioning?”

Daisy’s face twisted like she was trying to swallow a sob. “My mom. Whitehall tortured her too. She had powers.”

“I’m sorry.”

“She tried to kill me before she died.”

Daniel didn’t know what to say for a few moments. “Well, that’s a story I hope you tell me one day when you feel up to it.”

Daisy looked up at him. “Thank you for telling me your story.”

“Like I said, I was passing on the favor.” Daniel’s index finger traced her face, from her right temple, down her cheek, all the way to her jaw.

Daisy continued looking at him. “We aren’t home though.”

“We’ll get there.”

“You still won’t be home.”

Daniel smiled, his right index finger moving back and forth on Daisy’s jaw. “I think I’m where I need to be, for now.”

She smiled, lowering her head on his chest again with a sigh. “I miss him.”

“I’m sorry, Daisy.”

It looked like they were floating through time and space. The Zephyr had not made the entire jump and they were stuck. There was not much to do but wait and hope Jemma and Enoch could fix the control panel and jump drive. Agent May retreated to the cockpit. She sat in the pilot’s seat most of the time, even though Daniel had seen the Zephyr fly itself. Elena spent most of her time punching a bag. Daniel held it for her now and then, but she didn’t want to talk so he made sure she didn’t hurt herself too much.

Daisy floated through the plane. It had been two days since she left the pod and she still was not talking to Agent May after their argument. He knew Jemma wanted to be by her side, but she had to worry about fixing their time machine. Daisy crawled on his chest every night and fell asleep there.

Daniel was going through files in hopes of boring himself to sleep. Daisy had not shown up yet, and he was trying not to feel too disappointed. He wanted her to be able to sleep in her own bunk, be alone with her thoughts. He shifted on the bed and almost dropped the tablet when he noticed Daisy standing at his door.

“How long have you been there for?”

She smiled, picking at her right thumb. “Can’t sleep.”

“Me neither, so if you want to bunk over, you’ll have to deal with me reading.”

Daisy smiled. She walked to his bed, but this time didn’t lie on top of him. Instead, she curled on his right side. Daniel moved over a little bit and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Daisy placed her head on his chest and sighed but didn’t say anything else. He went back to reading.

Daniel hummed when he felt warm lips run down his throat. He sighed and shifted, groaning when he felt a weight on his right side. His eyes flew open, and met Daisy’s, who was hovering over him. She smiled down at him. He sat up, trying to make space between them.

“What happened?”

Daisy looked down. “I’m sorry, I…”

Daniel felt a tear wet his undershirt. He reached out and cupped her face, raising her head. “Hey, it’s okay. Just caught me by surprise is all.”

Daisy smiled. “I had a bad dream but when I woke up you were mumbling about the field hospital and…”

“Daisy, that’s fine. But you have gone through something very traumatic and you are vulnerable. I do not want to take advantage.”

She bit her lower lip. “What if I’m offering?”

Daniel grunted. She was right on top of him, and her warm hand on her stomach was staring to get him hard. “Please don’t joke about this.”

Daisy moved on the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. “I’m not.” She looked down at his crotch. “And it looks like you already made up your mind.”

He knew he was blushing, and he couldn’t meet her eyes, so he looked at the ceiling. “I’m sorry that’s just a reaction—

Daniel moaned when Daisy ran her hand across his bulge, slowly. She did it a few times, repeating the motion like she was determined to torture him. He growled and she chuckled. Daniel looked down at her. His vision was a little blurry and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

“Are you sure about this?”

Daisy smiled. “If I change my mind, I’ll tell you.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Daisy and pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck. “No matter where we are. Tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Daniel?”

“Yes, Daisy?”

She smiled at him. “Stop talking.”

He laughed, going back to kissing her neck. He bit and licked her delicate skin, feeling the vibration of her moans seep into his body. He shivered when she ran her hands up his arms and across his shoulders, going down his chest. They looked at each other for a moment and then chuckled.

Daniel kissed her brow, running his lips down the right side of her face until he reached her rosy lips. His tongue peeked out, tracing the outline, biting her lower lip, and pulling it gently. Daisy sighed, her lips trapping his as her tongue traced his upper lip, licking gently into his mouth. Daniel couldn’t help but cup her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks as Daisy deepened their kiss.

She all but shoved him down, crawling on top of him as Daniel held her hips, grinning up at her. Daisy smiled back, flipping her hair to the right, and bending down to nip at the right side of his neck. Daniel hissed as he felt the skin sting. She had no plan to be gentle and he couldn’t help but laugh. Daisy’s lips found their way back to his and they simply kissed for a few minutes.

Daniel gasped when she started kissing down his throat, licking his chest as she slid lower. His hands griped her arms and Daisy looked up, frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

He smiled. “Not yet. You first.”

It was the first time Daniel saw her blush, her expression open and vulnerable and he pulled her on his chest, his hands running down her silky hair until they reached her buttocks. He couldn’t help but grip it, massaging slowly, letting her moan imprint itself on his brain.

“I thought you had something else in mind?” Daisy asked, looking up at him.

Daniel threw his head back and laughed. “So impatient.”

Daisy smirked, her eyes widening a little when he started to flip them. “Your leg?”

“Trust me, Daisy, not even the Zephyr jumping again will stop me from doing this.”

She laughed as he tossed her on her back, situating himself between her spread legs. Daniel was suddenly very grateful she was wearing what she called shorts. He ran his hands slowly up her shapely legs, stopping when his thumbs reached the space between her thighs.

Daisy panted as she sat up, gripped the hem of her night shirt, and pulled it off in one quick movement. Daniel tried not to stare when her breasts bounced down, but he knew he failed. He licked his lips as the teardrop shaped beauties swayed lightly while she wiggled on the bed. Daniel bent forward, wrapping his mouth around her rosy nipple.

“Oh shit!” Daisy gripped the short hair at the base of his neck and pulled.

He simply grunted and sucked harder, licking the nub as it hardened, before biting down. Daisy gasped, shifting on the bed and Daniel chuckled, looking up at her. He switched to her other nipple and Daisy’s eyes hooded over, her head tipping back. He sucked until her flesh was tender and swollen.

“You got side-tracked again,” Daisy said, looking down at him.

Daniel smirked, pushing her down on the mattress as he slid down again. He pulled her shorts and underthings off without delay this time. Her folds were the same rosy color as her nipples; swollen and shinning with her desire. Daniel ran his index finger across them, holding it up to study before he sucked it into his mouth.

“Shit, that’s hot!” Daisy said. She thrashed on the bed, her head snapping left and right.

Daniel made himself comfortable, pulling her lips open until he found what he was looking for. “Your pearl is swollen.”

Daisy laughed, throwing her right hand over her mouth. She wiggled away from him a little it and sat up. “My…what?”

Daniel looked up, confused. “Your… your pearl…”

She blinked at him.

He sighed. “Your clitoris.”

Daisy tried not to laugh but it came out as a snort. “You mean my clit?”

“Is that what they call it in your time?”

She nodded, biting her lip.

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up. “You can say I ruined this?”

Daisy shook her head. “Get back to work, soldier.” She leaned in and kissed his lips quickly.

Daniel growled, watching her lie back down while pulling her nipples. He bent his head, his tongue reaching out to flick Daisy’s clit, as she liked to call it. He felt her shake and smiled. He continued to suck and lick her pearl, smiling each time he heard her moan. Daisy pulled his hair when his tongue ran down her folds and his middle finger teased her entrance.

He looked up and found her looking down, her chest heaving. “May I?”

Daisy nodded, closing her eyes, and laying back down. Daniel inserted his finger slowly, feeling her muscles loosen as her wetness helped him slide inside. He wiggled his middle finger a little bit, testing how comfortable she was. Daisy bent her knees, her toes curling on the sheets. Daniel pulled his finger out slowly but inserted it again when he heard her whine.

He doubled his effort, focusing on the point that brought her the most pleasure. He sucked and flicked the button with his tongue, lapping at it to ease the pain of overstimulation when he heard Daisy gasp. Daniel added another finger inside her cleft and suddenly Daisy cried out, her body tensing and hips snapping up. She squeezed his fingers inside so tightly it took a second for him to wiggle them free. She relaxed after a few minutes, still letting out short moans as her body jerked now and then.

Daisy panted, trying to catch her breath. “Good thing the bunks are sound proofed.” She looked down at him.

Daniel smirked. “I take it you enjoyed yourself.?”  
She rolled her eyes. “Shut up and lie down.”

“Daisy, are you sure?”

“I’m returning the favor, Daniel.”

He pressed his lips together. “Don’t see it as something you have to do.”

Daisy rolled her eyes at him, sitting up, and throwing her arms around his neck. “Stop overthinking this.” She kissed him lightly. “I want to see you. All of you.”

Daniel’s hands on her waist tightened a little bit. He had come to terms with his injury, but he didn’t want her to see it and be repulsed. Not so soon anyway.

Daisy slid her finger under his chin and pulled his head up so he could meet her eyes. “Daniel, when I first got my powers, I would break my own bones. I have to wear gauntlets so that I don’t if I overuse my powers. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Scars make us who we are.”  
Daniel hid his face in her crook of her neck, taking a deep breath. “Okay.”

He shimmied up the bed until his back rested against the headboard. Daisy followed him; her eyes focused on his hardness. Daniel took a deep breath and lifted his hips as she pulled down his sweatpants. His boxer briefs, something else he still had to get used to, were dark, but did nothing to hide him. He hissed when Daisy wrapped her hand around him.

“So, what do they call this in your time?” she asked, squeezing him over the fabric.

Daniel’s laugh turned into a moan. “Oh no, I am not doing that twice. It’s whatever you call it in your time.”

Daisy chuckled. “Well then, Agent Sousa,” she pulled down his boxer briefs, gasping when she finally saw him. “Your cock is huge.”

He groaned, tipping his head back. He could feel himself throb and leak, his head was swollen. He hoped Daisy didn’t mind that he was uncut. Daniel felt her hand travel down his left leg as she pulled his sweatpants off entirely. He held his breath as she studied the crisscrossed scars that led to his stump, now hidden from his prosthetic.

She looked at him. “It’s part of who you are.”

Daniel nodded, his eyes almost rolling back when Daisy’s hand wrapped around his shaft. She jerked her hand quickly a few times, smirking when he groaned. Daniel thought he was going to blow when she bent down, her warm mouth blowing air on his tip before her soft lips wrapped around him.

“Shit… easy!” Daniel’s right hand tangled in her hair, pulling gently to keep her mouth at bay before he embarrassed himself.

Daisy didn’t seem to care. She took him further down. At one point, Daniel felt himself hit the back of her throat. He took deep breaths and tangled his hands in the sheets, or he knew it would be over quickly.

She pulled off after a little, slurping, and letting him go with a pop. “What did they call condoms in your time?”

Daniel laughed, caressing her cheek. “Thins. There was a special brand made for military. Or just rubbers.”

Daisy nodded. “Consider yourself lucky we have those in every bunk, Agent Sousa.”

He tried to catch his breath as he watched Daisy bounce off the bed and toward one of the few cabinets in his bunk. Daniel enjoyed the view of her buttocks flexing as she moved around. She finally found them and turned to the bed, grinning.

Daniel stopped her when she ripped the packet. “Please, let me do it. If you touch me now, I’ll finish.”

Daisy bit her lip, kneeling on the side of the bed as he gripped the base of his cock and rolled the condom on. She didn’t waste any time, but instead climbed into his lap. Daniel moaned when he felt the heat coming from her.

“Is it fine like this?”

Daniel squeezed his eyes to keep control. “Yes, please…”

He almost screamed when Daisy’s soft hand gripped him, placing him in position before she began sinking down on him. Daniel forced himself to open his eyes and was rewarded with seeing Daisy’s face twisted in pure pleasure. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth hung open. There was a deep line on her forehead as she concentrated on relaxing. She was leaning back, her hips canting at an angle that seemed to bring her the most pleasure.

“Fuck… Daisy!”

She hummed, smiling as she reached for his hands. Daniel laced their fingers together and held her as Daisy started to bounce on his lap. Her breasts swayed in front of him, but he was too hypnotized to do anything to them. Daniel simply let her chase her pleasure.

Daisy clearly knew what she wanted and had no trouble getting it. She stopped moving up and down and started rotating her hips instead. She gripped Daniel’s shoulder and pushed her torso flush to his. He licked and kissed her sternum as she shook and gasped on top of him.

Daniel could feel his ending coming so he started flicking her clit again. That was all it took for Daisy to cry out, stopping every movement and pulling him to her even tighter until her wave crested. He grunted when her pressure made him break, panting as he shot off inside the rubber.

Daisy didn’t let him go. It was getting increasingly painful to stay inside of her as his cock softened but Daniel concentrated on making her feel good and relaxed. He ran his hands through her hair, combing out the knots with his fingers, before his palms slid down her back, caressing slowly. Daisy hummed. She sounded sleepy.

“I should have tried this the first night I couldn’t sleep.”

Daniel laughed. Daisy started to get off his lap and he hissed when his cock slipped out of her, slapping against his belly. He grunted, griping it.

“Sorry,” Daisy said, collapsing on his right side.

Daniel smirked at her. “I should be the one apologizing. This was embarrassingly short.”

Daisy slid her left arm under her head and pulled the covers over her naked body. “It’s been a while for me too.” She ran her right hand up and down his chest, her eyes almost closed. “You’ll do better next time.”

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh. He bent down and kissed her hair. Daisy was already asleep by the time he got off the bed to clean up.


End file.
